


Blob Dream Brainrot

by Groovyfrooty



Series: Ahahaha Minecraft Seggs Fics go BRRRR [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Come Inflation, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plushies, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovyfrooty/pseuds/Groovyfrooty
Summary: Ahahaha shit shawty, blob dream time
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ahahaha Minecraft Seggs Fics go BRRRR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176473
Comments: 8
Kudos: 294





	Blob Dream Brainrot

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Im back. :D
> 
> And you know what that means ;)
> 
> S M U T.

It was stupid, really- the small, soft little white cylinder. The foolish circular head and those goddamn beady eyes. It was so frustrating! He hated it. That cocky little smile in all of its glory. He just wanted to burn the stupid gift. He wanted to throw it out its window. He wanted to shove his finger so far into its hole it came out its mouth. He wants to tie it against his bed and slam into it so fucking hard you can see the outline of his massive cock against the edge of the blob. 

Oh-

That was a change of thought…

He still hated it but, now he wondered what it would feel like inside of the plush? Would it be wet and warm like actually being inside someone (Not that he would know, he's only 19 going on 20)? Or would it be tight and squishy, just how the outside felt. 

He was starting to get eager, and a bit hard, as he thought of the endless possibilities of what it could feel like. It would be so dirty doing this, especially since it had only been a month since he's moved in with Dream. But he couldnt control himself any longer. The thought of fucking the soft blob that even better, looked like his long time crush was too much.

He set the blob down next to him on the bed and reached over to his nightstand drawer. He was deffinentally being smart when he decided to bring lube with him while packing for Dreams. He got the lube and set it down next to the blob before sliding down his pants and boxers in one swift motion so as to not make too much noise. He quickly stroked his cock a few times to bring himself to full hardness and then reached over for the lube. He squirted some into his hand and quickly lubed up his cock, relishing in the white spikes of pleasure it got him. He finally grabbed the blob and thrusted his cock deep into it, hard.

He jumped at the sudden loud noise that sounded like a strangled scream and a loud bang of Dream presumably hitting his desk.

Oh no- He couldn't have gotten this lucky. There was no chance-

He experimentally thrusted into it again, slowly as to test the waters. He ended up hearing a distant muffled moan. Oh yes, oh fuck yes. He's had so many wet dreams imagining this. Wanting so bad just to ruin the boy downstairs. To pound into him so hard he's crying and begging for release. Oh God yes.

He thrusted again, and heard another moan from the floor below him.

Another thrust, another moan.

Thrust, moan.  
Thrust, moan.  
Thrust, moan.

He started to develop a rhythm of roughly thrusting into the soft blob toy. Unexpectedly it was soft and warm, and weirdly slippery as if he was actually inside someone. And- holy shit, if this is what it was like to be inside someone, then he couldn't even imagine how tight and warm dream would be. By mentioning the older, he felt himself twitch imagining how he looked right now. Blissed out, laying on his bed, ass up and knees weak. He wondered how many times he had made Dream cum by now.

Even though he couldn't see it, he could hear how oh-so vocal Dream was in bed. Loud moans and whimpers were heard from his room with no sense of shame, he was sure than if he walked into Dreams room right now he wouldn't stop making those noises and might as well let himself get fucked in the ass. 

As he listened closer to the noises he was shocked to hear his name being tossed out of the poor boy's mouth.

“O-Oh! YES! Fuck Nick! Right there- Oh My fuh-ck Deeper!” 

This only prompted him to thrust even harder. The thought of Dream imagining himself getting fucked by him made him slam the blob rougher, going even deeper into the plush and seeing the pleasurable sight of the bulge from his cock reach up into the head of the stupid fucking blob. He was getting even closer by the second, the tight heat around his cock only seeming to get tighter and tighter by the second. Oh god, it felt so fucking good, he was on the very edge. One final, very deep thrust and hearing a scream from Dream sent him over.

“OH FUCK N-NICK! CU-CUMMING! A-ah-”

His hips bucked up off the bed and he quickly released all of his cum into the plush as it started to pour out from beside his cock. The sight only made his head lull back and let out a guttural pent up groan. Once he finished releasing his load, he pulled the blob off and set it beside him, onto the floor. He noticed that it was slightly puffed up from his cum and put a satisfied smirk on his face while he began pulling up his boxers and pants again. Then making his way down the stairs and turning to the right, he barged into the olders room without permission and it was a sight to behold.

Dream was red, in more places than one. His face pressed into his pillow and signs of drool showing from the sides. He looked to be biting on his sleeve in a pitiful attempt to muffle his noises from being fucked so rough. And the best part about it was his ass up in the air, puffy pink hole dripping with cum and stomach slightly bulging as well. His dick sat pathetically between his legs along with a bit of cum leaking from the tip leading to an even bigger puddle bellow him. If he had to guess, Dream had come more than 3 times. 

It was pathetic, the face he made when he looked up and noticed Nick in the doorway. 

“N-nick, please.” He pleaded, his eyes only tearing up more.

“Please what whore?” he spit back cockily. 

“Need t’ cum-” Dream whine louder.

He debated being a bitch and denying him even longer, but he's already been mean enough. If he wants an actual shot with Dream then he should probably take pity on him while he can. 

“Wanna cum Dreamie?” He asked rhetorically, only getting a whine and a muffled ‘please’ in response. 

He strided over to the pleading man on the bed, who was barely able to support himself on shaky knees. He then reached down in between Dreams legs to stroke his straining cock, which caused him to finally collapse. Dream would have messily fallen into the pool of cum if it wasn't for the dominents death grip on his hips that was sure to leave bruises in the morning. 

“A-ah, Nick- please.” The older begged.

“I'm not gonna do anything if you don't tell me what you want baby.” He growled low in his throat, pleased with the reaction of Dreams cock twitching in his hand.

“H-harder, I need it!”

“Oh so now you ‘NEED’ it slut?” He mocked at the younger, but obliged.

He continued to stroke the quaking man faster and faster, harder and rougher, relishing in the whines and whorish moans the blonde was letting out. He was suprised, Dream sounded like a fucking pornstar. He was so loud, needy, and fucking powerless. His god complex was having a field day. 

“C-CLOSE! Oh so close-” He was pretty much screaming by now.

“Need to cum Clay? Then fucking cum.” He said, in the deepest voice he could muster.

The combination of his voice, the constantly rising speed of his hand, and the fact that he was called by his real name had sent him over the edge. Whining loudly into the bed sheets while his entire body wracked with the powerful force of a dry orgasm. He couldn't cum anymore, he just couldn't. His weak body collapsed into the puddle of cum on his bed as he continued to shake and whimper from the unpleasant feeling.

“You okay baby? Was I too rough?” 

“No, j’st tired.” The younger pouted in response, still barely able to keep his eyes open from being so physically drained.

“Okay, i'll be back in a sec.” He assured before leaving the room.

He came back with a towel, painkillers, water, and a trash can. He used the towel to wipe off the copious amounts of cum all over dreams stomach and his bed, before tossing it in the trash deciding it couldn't be used anymore.

He then took the pain killers and water and set it on the night stand for the weak man who had already pulled off his remaining clothes and slipped back into only his boxers. Dream shimmied back up and opened his mouth to accept the painkillers and glass of water that was held up to his lips.

The taller finally had a chance to lay down and relish the feeling of being so full of cum. He easily drifted off to sleep when he felt a pair of soft hands snake around his waist.

Things were complicated, but he would worry about that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> AUEUEUEUEUEUUEUEEU SORRY I KNOW ITS BAD. IM A LITTLE RUSTY BECAUSE I HAVENT WRITTEN IN ALMOST 1.5 MONTHS BUT EUUEUEUUEUEUE HERE. DREAMNAP BLOB CRUMBS.


End file.
